Careful What You Wish For
by KInviere
Summary: Emma's 29th birthday is a little different than her 28th. Rating is for some language.


**Careful What You Wish For**

Emma could hardly believe it had already been a year since her whole life had changed. She had made a simple wish on that birthday but it was the most honest thing she could wish for: to no longer be alone.

Now, she had her son back. She had her parents. She had a whole town full of friends. She was anything but alone. She had even started to accept the whole fairytale thing.

So this year, as Snow and Charming brought out the cake after a few hours of her surprise party, Emma knew exactly what to wish for.

Killian was at a total loss. He had never cared for birthday celebrations, and honestly couldn't remember his own. Three centuries of life will do that to a person. But he had been included as a guest to a surprise party for Emma, _his Emma_, and there was no bloody chance he was going to miss out on that.

The problem he faced was: what on earth could he give her?

He knew she would be gracious and kind, no matter what he brought for her, but he wanted it to be special. He wanted to in this gesture show her how much he truly cared for her, without scaring her off.

He had plenty of treasures he could go through, but Emma wasn't the flashy jewelry type. And that wasn't personal enough anyway.

Archie had suggested a poem. Killian had even tried his hand at it, but he couldn't seem to put his feelings to paper in a way that flowed the way a poem ought to. So that was out.

Ruby had suggested planning a date, maybe on his ship. But when he pointed out that he would have to convince Emma to go with him, Ruby shrugged and sighed; she knew he was right. She then suggested candy and flowers. But that still wasn't enough.

When he asked Charming, the over protective father simply began to stare him down. Killian knew this look well. It was a very clear _stay away from my daughter_. So, a lot of help he was.

Killian hadn't even dared to ask Snow. Charming may have been Emma's protective father, but Snow was far fiercer. The looks she had given him for just _smiling_ at Emma back in the enchanted forest could kill. He didn't want to find out what asking for courting advice would earn him.

He decided to ask Henry. He knew Emma better than anyone, anyway. And if that failed, well, then he would bring her jewels, and chocolates, and flowers, and a crappy poem, and an invitation to dinner. Yeah, that didn't seem desperate.

After everyone had had their fill of cake, people started to head out. After Emma had assured Snow for the hundred and second time that she didn't need help cleaning up, her parents hugged her, and headed off for their new house. Emma finished throwing away paper plates and plastic cups and felt happier than she had, well, maybe ever. She hadn't noticed the one guest still sitting in the corner.

Killian had been waiting for the right moment all night, but the princess was never alone for longer than a second. He had almost given up on the plan he and Henry had come up with and left with the others, but he knew this might be his only chance. So he sank into the shadows, and waited for her to be alone. Now was the time.

Killian gathered his resolve and stepped forward. "Has the celebration ended already, love? And here I thought it was just livening up!" He smirked as she turned to face him, hand on her heart and having to catch her breath.

"Fuck, Hook. Are you trying to give me a heart attack for my birthday?"

He chuckled, moving closer to her. "No, lass. But I was hoping you might accept this." He extended a small box, wrapped neatly and tied with a silk ribbon.

Emma smirked, taking the box. "You didn't have to." Emma always felt a bit self-conscious when receiving gifts, especially one on one, especially the way Hooks brilliant blue eyes eagerly watched her as she began to unwrap the small box.

"Of course I did! It's tradition, and besides, I wanted to." She met his gaze and matched his smirk before returning to the little box.

Emma placed the paper and the ribbon on the counter, and lifted the lid, only to find that the box was empty. She tipped it carefully upside-down over her palm, but nothing fell. She investigated the paper box with her fingers, but found nothing. She frowned; confused at the joke she obviously was missing here. "Hook, this is just an empt-" She started as she looked up to question him, but was cut short as his lips captured hers.

To both of their surprise she didn't stop him. His lips were soft and warm, and tender. Emma pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and allowing him entrance with his tongue. After several minutes they pulled apart, in desperate need of air.

Killian brushed a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear, before leaning in and whispering, "Happy birthday, Emma."

The warmth of his breath against her ear sent a shiver down her spine. Satisfied, he pressed one last kiss to her rosy lips, and took his leave of the apartment.

As the door closed, Emma lifted her fingers to her lips, ghosting them over where his lips had been moments before. Emma was really starting to like birthdays.

But, man, she had better be careful what she wished for.


End file.
